I Am Yours As You Are Mine
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: [I no longer know whether I belong to him or he belongs to me.] Cain wished to further explore his growing interest in his servant. Riff was all too willing to comply. CainRiff, oneshot.


Just more CainRiff/RiffCain smut. I think it's pretty good, but... I'm a yaoi fangirl, so I'll think most decent smut is good. Pardon if it gets a little repetitive in the description aspect toward the end, I've never been really blessed with the ability to describe things well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sure, why not? I'll own it.. but I'd rather just own Cain and Riff, you can have the rest.

* * *

"Riff..." It was Cain who had spoken. The Earl had finally found himself with absolutely nothing to do, and the growing tension between him and his servant (even if it was only in his head), had gotten to him. He decided to take action and do something about it. Or, rather, have Riff do something about it.

"Yes, my lord?" Always ready to please, it seemed. Riff was above and beyond loyal, he was damn near dedicated.

_"Would your life begin and end with mine, if I asked it?" _Of course, Cain already knew the answer to that. Riff would plummet himself to the ends of the earth if Cain even hinted that's what he desired. Cain finally snapped out of his daze and motioned to his bed, "Lie down."

Riff blinked, slightly confused by the order, but nonetheless he laid down in his master's bed. "Lord Cain, what are you-"

"Unbutton and unzip your pants," Cain cut him off, his voice oddly firm. Riff chose not to disobey and slowly unfastened his pants, easily tugging the zipper down. He was no way uncomfortable with the situation, how many times had Cain seen him naked? Still, it was all a bit sudden and odd.

"My Lord, what do you have plan-" Once again, the blue-haired servant was cut off by Cain ordering him to this time strip himself of the garment. Riff hesitated, wanting answers, and glanced to his master, "I must insist that you inform me of what your intentions are by having me do this."

"Are you defying me?" Cain asked, shocked and frowning, "Are you disobeying a direct order, Riff? I thought you were more loyal than that."

"Not at all, my Lord," Riff murmured, complying and ridding himself of his trousers, "Forgive me."

The simple apology brought a smile to Cain's golden-green eyes as he tousled the older man's hair, "It's okay," he assured him. After a moment of tracing the soft skin of his servant's thighs with his eyes, he wetted his lips with a quick lap of his tongue and spoke again, "Now, remove your shirt." He watched, slightly enchanted as Riff slipped his jacket and shirt off, discarding the useless items on the floor next to the bed.

Now completely naked save for a pair of black boxers, Riff glanced once more to his most dear lord. The brunette moved to the bed and sat next to the blue-eyed boy, lightly tracing his fingertips over his toned stomach muscles. He wasn't sure when Riff had become so attractive, but he had done it without his master knowing. Riff made no move to protest when pale fingers tugged lightly at the remaining clothing and allowing a couple digits to slip under, tracing previous untouched (or so Cain hoped) skin.

Suddenly and without warning, the Earl stopped his actions and pulled his hand back, "No," he whispered, glancing away from the nearly naked boy in his bed.

"What's wrong?" Riff asked, slightly alarmed; it wasn't like Cain to be secretive with his actions. He blinked, once again confused, when he received no answer, only that same hand that had been moments away from violating him now placed lightly upon his stomach.

"I apologize, Riff, get dressed," Cain ordered, standing quickly, _"It wouldn't be right for me to use you like that."_

Riff, however, never heard the order. He was too focused on the younger boy's first two words, _"Lord Cain... apologizing to me?" _He couldn't fathom why his lord would do such a thing and sat up, propping himself on his elbows, "My lord?"

Cain paused at the doorway and acted, for a moment, as if he hadn't heard his servant. Then, golden-green eyes glanced back, with a hint of what might have been disappointment (in himself) or maybe even shame, "Yes?"

"What's gotten into you?" He knew it wasn't exactly his place to question Cain, and if the Earl wanted to act strangely, by all means he should. Riff, however, was slightly concerned about his employer.

_"Aren't you supposed to know my every thought? I don't want to say it," _the brunette glanced back in front of him. Were his intentions not clear enough? How could what he'd just ordered his servant, someone so loyal to and trusting of him, to do be mistaken?

When once again he was only met with silence, Riff stood and crossed the room to the younger boy. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around the teen, his bare chest pressing against Cain's clothed body. He rested his chin lightly on the heir's shoulder and closed his eyes. He wasn't quite sure what Cain had planned (though he could guess what it looked like), but he knew that whatever it was, it was causing his master great turmoil. That was one thing he had vowed to protect him from.

"Riff..." Cain glanced to him out of the corner of his eye, "I don't know how to say it... I... want you, in a way I didn't think I ever would. You've always been there for me, served me so loyally, done whatever I asked..."

"And I will continue to," the blue-haired boy stated. Compared to Cain's unusually quiet voice, his own was loud and intrusive in the dead silence between them.

"I can't do that, though, I'd be using you." It was times like these, as rare as they were, that reminded Riff that the boy he served was still a mere child. And as big a front he put on in front of others, as confident as he may always seem, the child in him needed reassurance.

"Lord Cain, I am here to serve you in any way I can. If you don't let yourself use me as you want, I won't be doing my job well."

Cain started at these words and a frown tugged at his lips as he looked his servant square in the eyes. He had never treated Riff as a servant, not really. He never punished him brutally or talked down to him. He'd always viewed Riff as more of a loyal companion than a servant. "Are you sure?" He wasn't only asking to clarify the taller boy's previous statement, but to confirm that what he wanted was really alright to want.

Riff didn't hesitate for a split second, but only let a glimpse of a smile cross his usually-stoic features, "I'm sure." He felt like he was talking to a child, someone much younger than even Mary Weather's age. He was glad for it, though; it meant Cain still had some innocence left in him even after all that had happened.

For once, Riff was the first to make a move. He gently grasped Cain's hand and led him, step by step, back over to the large bed. He sat down first and waited patiently for the still-dressed boy to follow suit. Once they were both seated, neither moved. Riff didn't want to rush it in case Cain was still unsure, but he also wasn't sure the young boy had ever been in such a position, and was doubtful he knew what to do. Cain was far from ignorant in such matters (he _was _quite the flirt), but this was so much different from a flirtatious kiss on the cheek or a charming smile and a wink. This was his most trusted servant and possibly the most important person in the world to him.

Finally, he decided. He turned to Riff and snuck an arm around his waist, placing his other hand on the back of his head and gripping his hair tightly, pulling him forward in a kiss. The blue-eyed boy relaxed into the touches and linked his arms around Cain's neck, returning the kiss with as much passion as he could muster. He didn't exactly love Cain, but whatever pleased his master is what he would do. His acting was apparently good enough, as the younger boy was soon nipping his bottom lip and slipping his tongue between parted lips, licking around the sweet mouth that always whispered such sweet words.

The two repositioned, still locked at the mouth, so that Riff was once again lying on his back, Cain straddling him in a completely dominant way. The hand that had once been tugging him slightly closer was now venturing to new territory, fingertips lightly grazing up a thin thigh. A small mewl of pleasure, which both amused and encouraged Cain, passed through Riff's parted and panting lips as they broke their kiss and soft fingers found their way past the boxers and to his cock. Cain took advantage of the situation and licked down the exposed neck as his servant tossed his head back into the pillows and bucked his hips. The slow, teasing rhythm that Cain had begun stroking him at served only to excite him more, and the younger boy watched in anticipation as his uke's member hardened under his touches.

The brunette continued to lap and nip at the soft skin on Riff's neck, making his way down to his collarbone as a hand tugged his head closer, gripping his hair lightly. Riff's nimble fingers worked their way down to Cain's pants and lightly tugged on the zipper until it released its hold on the clothing. The teen complied with his servant's intentions and slipped his own pants off, tugging his boxers down right along with them. As his own fingernails began tracing small circles in the delicate flesh that were at their mercy, Cain felt Riff's own fingers lightly making their way up the inside of his thigh. Ripples of pleasure made their way up the Earl's spine as his own treatments were administered back to him.

The manservant grasped his lord's member in one hand and began slowly pumping him in rhythm with the other boy's motions. Cain uttered a low moan and bucked his hips slightly, begging for more. Riff complied, ever ready to please and lowered his head to the tip of his hardened erection, licking it slowly before sucking on it hard. Cain's hand impulsively tightened around the organ in his hand as he gripped blue tresses in his other.

Riff took his master in his mouth and ran his teeth down sensitive folds of skin as the boy himself shifted closer and hooked a thin leg around his neck. He regained his senses and continued jerking his servant off, his thumb brushing against the tip every time Riff's tongue lapped up against his head. One particularly hard suck let another groan from Cain's throat and he clenched his hands, one pulling Riff's head closer and the other digging nails deep into his shaft. The latter action caused the older boy to moan softly, the vibrations pushing Cain closer to his orgasm.

The brunette bucked deeper down the other's throat as he was deep-throated. His hand moved up and down faster, building up heat and friction to urge Riff on. The latter took the hint and began bobbing his head up and down at a quick pace, each suck and lick sending a small chill down Cain's spine. With one final thrust, the Earl came and looked down as Riff pulled back, swallowing the white substance and coughing slightly. A soft moan was lost under the choking as he tilted his head back slightly and came into his lord's hand.

Panting, Cain looked at his hand before licking lightly at the substance. Riff watched in slight fascination as the younger boy lapped up the cum covering his hand then blinked when the hand was offered to him. He glanced up to golden-green eyes before running his tongue over salty fingers and sucking on them slowly. Once his hand was clean, Cain moved closer to his servant, relishing in the feeling that filled him.

Riff wrapped his arms protectively (and perhaps just a little possessively) around his young master, closing his eyes. Cain sighed contently as the two lay there, no words needed to convey their feelings.

_I no longer know whether I belong to him or he belongs to me._

* * *

That last line is clearly from the second volume, but I thought it was very fitting, so I used it. I know the characters are a bit OOC, but since their relationship in the manga is so close, I don't think I butchered them too badly. Hope you enjoyed it, please review if you did! 


End file.
